1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for remote data access in a mobile communication device. In particular, the present invention is directed to data access between two voice and data wireless devices on a wireless network.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, portable devices such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants can be used for a variety of applications. For example, cellular phones can include a phonebook or contact book containing names and phone numbers of personal and business acquaintances. Cellular phones may also include calendar or datebook information. This datebook information can include scheduled appointments such as meetings, vacation plans, important dates, and other appointments. Appointment entries can include appointment dates, times, locations, contact information, confirmation numbers, and other useful appointment information.
Unfortunately, all of the information stored on a portable device is local to the portable device. In particular, the information is stored in a portable device memory that can only be accessed using the portable device. Thus, an individual cannot access information stored on the portable device without the individual being local to the portable device. For example, if a portable device user leaves the portable device at home, the user cannot access information on the portable device without going home to retrieve the portable device. Another example is when a first portable device user has information on their portable device that a second portable device user requires. If the first portable device user cannot answer a call from the second portable device user, the second portable device user cannot obtain the required information from the first portable device user. A further example is when a portable device contains important information, but the portable device is lost. Thus, the important information cannot be retrieved from the portable device.
Thus, there is a need for the ability to access data on a portable device without having physical access to the portable device. Also, there is a need to access data on a portable device when the user of the portable device cannot answer an incoming call. Furthermore, there is a need to have access to a remote portable device. These, and other needs can be solved by the present disclosure.